The New Girl in Town
Warning: this story has moments of violence and talks of death frequently. Chapter 1 A girl dangles from a horizontal tree in Adventure Bay. She slips and hangs on with one hand. She screams. She is about 13 years old. The Paw Patrol finally arrive but late. Girl:'Bout time slowpokes! I heard from the citizens that if I needed help, you'd come. And by the way,I don't need help. I can take care of myself. You can take a rest if you wanna cause I'm gonna fight any rescue you attempt. She pulls out a whip from the utility belt around her perfect waist. It wraps itself around the tree branch. The girl lets go of the branch but her dirty blonde hair is tangled up in the limbs. Girl: Ow! Stupid tree! The pups from the Paw Patrol just stare at her in confusion; they'd never had anyone refuse their help before. The girl swings on the whip until she gets enough momentum to swing herself up and on to the branch. She lands and strides confidently to solid ground. She meets their gaze with her steely blue eyes. Girl: What, cat got your tongue? Haha. Chase: Hehe. Girl: Not everyone is helpless, you know. Marshall: If you didn't want help, then why'd you scream? Girl: My gut flipped. You'd freak if you suffer from a flipping stomach. Chase: You sure you're ok? Girl: I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Skye: Come with us. Least we can do is offer you a place to hang out. Girl, smiling: The best thing I can do then, is accept the offer. They leave the tree and head to the Lookout where Ryder and the others wait for them. Along the way, the girl- her name is Aisha-talked to Chase, Marshall, and Skye. Aisha, mumbling: They're coming for me. They're coming for it! Chase: Coming for what? Aisha, avoiding the question: Is your Lookout safe? Chase: Yeah. Aisha: Then I'll explain there. They reached the Lookout a few minutes later. Ryder stood outside the elevator doors, petting Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble. The pups strolled up, with Aisha in tow. Chase, Marshall, and Skye: Hi, Ryder. Silence. Pups: What's her name? Is she nice? Does she give good belly rubs? She's gorgeous! Did you save her? How did you save her if you did? In all the commotion Ryder and Aisha weren't phased. They simply stared in wonder of each other. The excitement became too much and the pups all jumped on Aisha. She began to laugh hysterically. Finally the pups got down so Aisha could catch her breath. They ushered her inside to a chair and told her to sit and tell them everything. Aisha: Okay, it all started two years ago. I had fallen to a big hole. My peeps never really cared if I was gone or not. They tended to have a better time when I wasn't home. So I ran away. As I said, I had fallen into a hole. It didn't look like anyone was going to help me out of the hole, so I stayed put. I had been down there long enough for my food to nearly run out. I found some vines and braided them together to create a makeshift rope. There was a small stump, the thing that had made me fall into the hole in the first place, outside the hole. I lassoed it, and was about to climb up when this strange red glow filled the room. I turned around and this red orb was sitting in mid-air! I followed it through, what I thought was a hole, but was actually a cave. After what seemed like an hour, it finally took me to a chamber with what looked like a table in the center. On the table was a bull with a crystalline heart-shaped rock and the bottom. I took a closer look and found this. *Pulls out a ruby shaped as a heart* Huh. That's weird. It was black last time I looked at it. Anyway, I took it with me and ran back the way I came in, hoping it wasn't booby-trapped. I raced out of the hole and ran for the hills. I occasionally stopped at library to hopefully find some information on the diamond, but I had no success. So far, I've just had to keep running, otherwise, they'd kill me and use the diamond for wrong reasons. They've nearly done it twice. Mainly because I was stupid enough to think that I'd finally found a safe place to be. A place where they supposedly can't find me. Many cities have been leveled because of me. I need to leave and throw their scent off so that I don't sign this city's death warrant. Aisha places her other hand over the heart and immediately her eyes turn into beams of light. Staring into space, she looks like she's dreaming. She closes her eyes and collapses in a heap on the floor.